Talk:World Eater Blade
what type of sword is it??? its cursed of course it took me a month to find it i note it comes from 100 thralls just a little opinion of mine i killed 106 thralls in a row and not even a famed so no legendary actually not even a cursed blade.Callico Jack 17:51, January 31, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Wow! This is very powerful, should we add that it is the strongest weapon? ya its the best and jolly roger if u look at im in invasions u can see he uses thunderspine thats how u get struck with lightning these weapons are extremlety valuble and should be handled with pirate care arrguy Who Who found this weapon? id li ke to meet them and see this thing in action! 18:48, October 3, 2010 (UTC) me! arrgay lvl 39 i n f e r n o's is lame i want to throw up when i hear they name just kick me out of the inferno guild plz!!! Who Who found this weapon? id like to meet them and see this thing in action! 18:48, October 3, 2010 (UTC) me arrguy how do you get it well its not as hard as it looks its pretty easy to get all you need is to fight 100 thrall captainsa rowwith any famed sword its a lie how are you gonna fight 100 thrall cap in a row Erick powerstrock.. Wrong Wrong Wrong. Loot For 3 Or 4 Hours In The Golden Room Everyday For A Week More Or Less Then You Get It Lol I'm Trying, Good Luck. how do you get it how do you get that blade it looks awsome Best Place to find it...i think I think that the most probable place to find this blade is in the cave of lost souls and at Foulberto Smasho if or when they have fixed his glitched looting system. One of my friends got the Behemoth Blade and the Thunderspine Sword in the Cave of Lost Souls on the same day!! foulbeto drops knives and sometimes swords look for them at thrall room isla tormenta Griffincrimsonblade1 17:15, January 8, 2011 (UTC) I dont think thats true. Foulberto only drops knives... --The Dented Face 18:14, January 8, 2011 (UTC) i got my behemoth there too. Foulberto isnt the only enemy down there the ghosts give good stuff too. 12/8/2011 Foul Only Drops Knives And Daggers I Believe That The World Eater Blade Will Be At Tormeta In The Caverns Cuz It's Like The Site Say's The Most Deadly Place On The Game And The World Eater Blade Is The Powerfullest Sword On The Game So... It's Has To Be Mostly In The Caverns Aye?? wow and help? one this is a real disorganized talk section and two.... can you guys help me find this? im searching but i don't know the right places. If you have time, can you leave a message on my talk page? Jafeariuz 18:09, February 2, 2011 (UTC) he got them before the update that foulberto ONLY dropped knives Griffincrimsonblade1 20:44, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Is it love? How is it possible to get this one? who have it and then did *he get it? I would love to get it!! kill thralls in the caverns, go to the southern grave with all the ghosts and kill them, or just find a ghost and kill it slowly (i just used cut on one and i found the behemoth blade, but with a different pirate, took me forever, but the payout was worth it), if u do it slowly, have someone healing u as well...hope this helps! Griffincrimsonblade1 19:45, May 29, 2011 (UTC) famed or legendary? as you says I should attack 100 tralls with any famed sword, but what about a legendary sword :O. Tricks And Tips On Getting The World Eater What's The Trick Or Tip On Getting The World Eater Blade? Try Looting In The Golden Room For A Week More Or Less Everyday For 3 Or 4 Hours And Ya Get It I'm Trying Rofl Good Luck! 12/8/2011.